


Take A Break

by MagpieMorality



Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [63]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Cuddles, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tough Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23084353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieMorality/pseuds/MagpieMorality
Summary: From this prompt:hcan i get maybe romantic roceit with deceit helping roman whos overworking himself or romantic intrulogical where logan is overworking himself and remus helps distracting him and stuff
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [63]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638634
Comments: 15
Kudos: 102





	Take A Break

**Author's Note:**

> From this prompt:
> 
> hcan i get maybe romantic roceit with deceit helping roman whos overworking himself or romantic intrulogical where logan is overworking himself and remus helps distracting him and stuff

“It’s too important, I have to get this right!” Roman says, brushing Deceit’s hand off his arm as he races past with another hot cocoa (Logan was hoarding all the coffee and sugar is of course the next best thing). “It’s crunch time!”

Deceit sighs and watches him go. Next time he’ll force a sandwich down his throat or something. 

“The schedule is very precise, Remus, please. I am already thirty seconds over my allotted conversational break time. If you’d excuse me-” Logan turns back to his laptop without another word, fingers flying over the keyboard. 

Remus pouts, flouncing out of the room to find attention elsewhere. 

“I suppose you were kicked out too?” Deceit comments when Remus slopes into the kitchen, hopping up on the counter to start eating the bag of stale chips he’s been saving for times of need. Like this one. “Roman barely said a word to me today. It’s-”

“The worst,” they both say at the same time, shaking their heads at their dear perfectionists’ antics. 

“And honestly, why wouldn’t he want to take a break with me?” Remus adds after a shared, sulky silence. “Look at me! I’m like, distraction in liquid form!” 

Deceit doesn’t open _that_ can of worms, but taps his chin instead, a plan forming. “You know, we’d be helping _Thomas_ if we got them to stop for a bit... He must need a break from all the thinking by now, right? Really, it’s what they would want.”

The other side tilts his head, eyes glinting with the promise of a plot. “Right. So we should kidnap them and hide them in my basem- no, you’re shaking your head. You don’t like the plan?”

“It could use a little work,” Deceit admits mildly. “I was thinking something with a little more... finesse.”

* * *

Logan comes running about an hour later, carrying a wriggling tentacle that Remus blinks entirely innocently at. “What is this?! Where is my laptop charger, Remus?!”

“Oh, now you want to chat?” Remus says smoothly, examining his fingernails with an air of exaggerated nonchalance. Deceit had done an excellent job on the tiny squid adorning each one, truly artistic. “Well why don’t you sit down and we can chat.”

“Remus I don’t have time for this there’s a deadline-”

“Funny you mention deadlines. Cause, y’know, the power line. It’s dead. And honey it ain’t comin’ back,” he snaps his fingers and pats his lap. “Sit with me, Logan-rithmic scale. Two minutes and then you can have your charger back.” 

“One.”

“Thirty.”

“N- no, Remus that’s not how it w-”

“An hour.”

“Remus!”

“Oops! Two hours!” Logan glares at him and Remus giggles. “Looks like you got yourself booked a spot in my arms for the next two hours. Clothes optional,” he adds, wiggling his eyebrows. 

Deceit chooses that moment to walk in, bodily carrying a squirming Roman with all six of his arms. “Clothes are absolutely mandatory,” he mutters, dropping Roman onto the couch and laying over him heavily so he can’t escape. Roman just wheezes at the other two for help, but Remus was never an ally in this fight and Logan’s lips twitch in a smile. 

“Alright, I will accept your deal, Remus. You drive a hard bargain,” Logan says, allowing his Creativity to drag him in for a tight squeeze of a hug, that he happily weathers. “Breaks are good for the brain, after all, I suppose.”

“Thomas will thank you for it-” Deceit grunts, trying to contain Roman until _his_ Creativity gives up and goes limp, muttering vague threats under his breath. “There we go. Remus? Queue up the movie. Settle in boys; you’re being _cared for_.” 


End file.
